Día común
by Solitudely
Summary: Día común, como el de todos los días para los paí-, no, para los países no, ese era un día común para los continentes, en especial para America y Europa, los dos continentes conversaban de cosas de continentes ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Ambos se...amaban?


Este quizá es el fic más raro que he escrito, no por su contenido, sino por los personajes, no son países, sino que son la "caracterización" de los continentes. No me tiren tomates si no les gusta, yo no me imaginé escribiendo esto, más que nada es un regalo sin intención de insultar a nadie para una importante amiga.

**· Dedicado a: **Melenaly/Cata/Hija, por su cumpleaños, ella me lo pidió, te doy este fic raro de rara pareja por tu genial rareza, te quiero hijita ;D  
><strong>· Disclaimer:<strong> Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán. Estas personificaciones de continentes no sé si son míos, pero este fic es para Melenaly.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>America/Europa, Americano/Europeo, Continente/Continente, Alexander/Dylan. OoC (?)  
><strong>· Advertencia:<strong> Son continentes, no países, mucha unión de culturas. Insinuaciones sexuales.

* * *

><p>En cuanto a ellos se podían decir un montón de anécdotas o cosas, pero lo más importante es que ambos eran grandes, al final de cuentas estaban conformados por una gran cantidad de países, por muchas culturas, por diferentes y variados idiomas, las dos personalidades de las que hablo no se llevaban mal pero tampoco era algo como: "Hay cosita, te ami… ¿Quién es un terroncito de azúcar, quién?" y que el otro le respondiera "Más tú cariñito, más tu mi cielo, mi ángel, mi…joder, ya entiendes la idea"<p>

—Otra vez, otra vez tenías que ser tú maldito conquistador—suspiró ese chico mirando hacia otro lado con algo de infantilidad.

El joven del que les hablo tendría alrededor de veintiún años por apariencia, joven y formado, era realmente guapo, exquisito. Poseía un pelo rebelde de color negro azabache, como la noche sin estrellas, era desordenado, su chasquillas era tirada hacia al lado izquierdo más allá de sus cejas y en los costados de su cara tenía dos patillas de pelo casi bordeando la cara, pero más cortas. Su apariencia era algo formal a pesar de todo y una sonrisa embriagante adornaba su cara, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso pero a la vez opaco, un azul oscuro.

Su traje era elegante, pero no en demasía, un terno suelto, un sensual traje que mostraba su atractivo, era recto y de dos botones el cual sólo llevaba abrochado uno, era de color negro y dejaba ver parte de su camisa alargada. Sus pantalones no eran demasiado amplios y traía unos zapatos elegantes. No llevaba corbata, pero todo lo compensaba con esa sonrisa que solía poner a veces, esa sonría que muy en el fondo conquistaba al europeo.

—¿Me hablaste a mí? —sonó suave, sin alteración ni maña, susurraba todo con un acento europeo bastante excéntrico y sensual.

El joven que ahora hablaba era algo mayor que el otro chico, de unos veinticuatro años, una sonrisa pequeña y un pelo un poco más ordenado, pero no en demasía, no tenía una chasquillas hacia un lado en especifico, sólo caía en direcciones alborotadas, era de un rubio algo oscuro y unos preciosos ojos de color turquesa, poseía cejas normales del mismo color de su pelo y una marca en la parte trasera del cuello que le tapaba el pelo. Su traje era soberbio y bien arreglado, traía una corbeta negra y una camisa blanca, su terno era de un color plomo oscuro y de dos botones recto como el de Alexander, pero el suyo tenía detalles en las puntas y en el cuello y en las mangas diferentes.

Era de piel blanca pero no delicada y de una cara algo fastidiada en aquellos momentos, pero cuando le tocaba lucirse o sonreír hacia caer a muchos (y a muchas, claro), era indiscutiblemente muy guapo pero era un tanto más bajo que el americano quien media entre cuatro a cinco centímetros más que él cosa que nunca le molesto al continente.

—I love you—susurró poniéndose ambos manos en los bolsillos y alzando un poco sus hombros hacia arriba. —Maldición —se palmeó la cara —Quise decir "te amo", "eu te amo", cualquier cosa, te amo en cualquier idioma menos en gringo— no le gustaba hablar tanto inglés como el español, el lindo español…, pero a veces, un impulso de idiotez lo llenaba, se sentía raramente infantil y su espíritu gringo salía a relucir.

—Yo no a ti—le respondió con frialdad —Nunca te lo conté, pero eso hace la gente hetero, no gustar de sus otros amigos continentes con algo colgando entre las piernas.

—¿Hetero tú? ¿Y ahora Japón habla portugués y Francia es casto? No soy idiota, bueno, a todo esto no tenía ni ganas de sexo continental contigo, lo que te dije antes olvídalo, te odio.

El europeo suspiró un poco entrecerrando sus ojos, sin molestarse, tenía practica en la pasibilidad, pero cuando explotaba lo hacía con ganas.

—Debes dejar de ser tan bipolar, niño…

Se acomodó en la silla, estaban frente a frente en una mesa vacía, no tan grande como la que tenían los países, era más pequeña, después de todo ellos no eran muchos, eran 5…6…5, eran algo.

—Y tú de ser tan pervertido, todo porque no eres bueno en el sexo—se burló el menor con una sonrisa prepotente.

El europeo se sintió medio ofendido, pervertido no era, no es como si pensara en tener sexo de cualquier manera, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier posición cada dos minutos, en realidad cada treinta segundos, incluso él no trabajaba pensando en eso, no, claro que no, él era un refinado y elegante caballero, una monja, él pensaba en un afeminado campo de margaritas y rosas lleno de conejitos y mariposas y no en una cama acolchadita junto a ese estúpido Alexander.

Merda, eso sonó horrible.

Espera… ¿Qué Scheiße hablaba? ¿Qué merda? ¿Qué szar? Parecía homo y niña, él no era así, el único desviado allí era America con todos sus afeminados países que lo comprendían. Diablos, él tenía a Polonia, rayos… teniendo a Polonia no podía decir mucho sobre "masculinidad", pero suponía que Alemania lo compensaba. Su parte alemana era macha… supuestamente, en una de esas, talvez…!Qué va, no importa!, él era más macho que America, por algo él fue a conquistarlo y no en viceversa.

—Damn it, merde, dannazione, fjandinn það, cholera—susurró para si mismo.

—¿Este es el momento en que asiento con la cabeza y hago como que entiendo lo que dices, verdad?, creo que me estás insultando.

—No es a ti.

—Ah, tus amigos imaginarios... —comprendía molestando un poco a Europa, lo amaba pero…—¿Y Asia? —preguntó el americano con una suspicaz resignación.

—Bailando arriba de una mesa, seguro— suspiró.

—Se parece tanto a ti.

—¡Nunca lo hago!

—Tengo fotos en Facebok que dicen lo contrario y como cuatro copias en mi computador sólo para joderte. —Ese era America, siempre tan bueno y lindo.

—¿Para qué me tienes aquí de todas maneras?

—¿Aquí donde?

—Aquí.

—¿Es una adivinanza? ¿Cuántas palabras? ¡Yo juego!

—Estamos aquí sentados…como idiotas.

—Cada uno está sentado aquí como puede, por ejemplo, yo estoy sentado como un "normal", si tú estás como "idiota" allá ves.

El europeo trataba de contenerse, ya llevaban cuarenta minutos allí sentados molestándose, ¿Por qué America era así? Él creo gran parte de él y se lo agradecía de una manera estúpida, además, lo llamaba "maldito conquistador" cada día, cada día… para Europa America era como un hijo, un hijo estúpido, un hijo con bipolaridad, un hijo que en las noches le daba complejo de Edipo y le hacia cositas malas, muy malas. Ese era su supuesto hijo, America.

—Estamos aquí, sentados después de que la reunión de los cinco continentes terminara, a eso me refiero.

—¿No éramos seis? —pregunto Alexander con algo de duda desordenándose su sensual pelo negro

—No, somos cinco. ¿Estás alucinando?

—Juraría que había visto a uno…aun tal… Kh… Khl, no sé.

—Mucho indígena te hacen mal.

El americano ante eso se levantó de la mesa profiriendo un fuerte golpe, odiaba que Europa se metiera con ellos, lo odiaba. —¿Sabes? ¡Muérete maldito nazista!, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te crees muy bonito al ser rubio de ojos azules? ¿Te crees Candy, Ricitos de oros quizá, es eso no?

—Lo lamento America, no sabía que te había llegado.

—Me llega, lo sabes. Deberías ser más consiente si eres mi amante Dylan.

—No somos amantes.

—Lo somos Dylan…— se da vuelta con una sonrisa algo media, algo dulce, el europeo abre los ojos y se ruboriza un poco, maldita bipolaridad, le encantaba que ese chico pudiera esa sonrisa, tan sensible, con tanto cariño. —Tú y yo… somos amantes…—se le acerca, el europeo retrocede casi con costumbre pero sabe que no hay escapatoria.

Lo sabe cuando siente un brazo rodearle la cadera y el aliento del más alto apegarse a sus labios, casi rozándolos, gime, el americano empieza a apretar con suavidad su piel, empieza a rozar, a buscar algo de piel desnuda, el contacto y la atracción es inevitable, sus alientos siguen chocando cuando Dylan ya no lo soporta más y besa al menor, el nombrado sonríe entre el beso y abre su boca para comenzar a jugar dentro de la del europeo quien ya roza contra la pared, se besan más fuerte, se desordenan sus ropas, se rozan placenteramente el uno con el otro uniendo anatomías, se separan y se miran para seguir.

—Ahhh estás tocando…ahhh~—se retuerce con delirio

—Ese país es sensible, lo sé—sonríe Alexander —Pero cuando lo toco… tu cara se ve más provocativa que lo común, me vuelves loco.

—Y tú a mí…—se siguen tocando superficialmente cuando saben que deben llegar a un "Alto". No podían seguir allí, no en ese lugar, no con los demás continente al asecho.

Ambos se fueron, el uno con el otro, America no estaba dispuesto a soltar la mano del europeo, no ahora, no esa noche cuando lo sentía más suyo que nadie, no quería que nadie le pudiera un dedo encima, absolutamente nadie. Era suyo, de ningún otro continente, isla, país, le importaba poco. Lo que le importaba ahora es que existía y amaba a ese chico, más allá de que lo detestara a veces, lo único que quería ahora era comérselo, devorarlo, que gritara "Más" en todos los idiomas existentes que lo conformaran y él a su vez gemiría con fuerza su nombre al poseerlo.

Todo suyo. Y su persona de él.

—Oye Europa…—Ya estaban en su enorme mansión, alejados de todo, alegados de aquellos mortales.

Alexander lo tomó desde su sensual ropa por detrás acomodándose, el europeo procedió a dar un sutil sonido de placer ante la calida gracia que usaba el americano para tocarlo, siempre tan impulsivo, siempre tan…tan él. Nunca pensó acabar entre sus manos de nuevo, nunca se imaginó algo sonrojado dejando que explorara sus mares, sus tierras y todas sus islas con aquellos tibios y traviesos dedos.

Dylan esperaba mucho ese día, menos aquello.

—¿Qu-é quieres ahhh? —no se alteró a pesar de todo, como si se tratara de una iguana o un lagarto el continente más pequeño detuvo que la maldita sangre llegara a sus mejillas y lo sonrojara, daba miedo.

—Bueno… yo~ —tarareó tontamente el latino con complejos gringos —Quisiera tener islitas contigo…

—¿I-Islas? — esa era una proposición muy apresurada, aún no tenían la gay cita en el restaurante francés como a él le gustaba, tampoco fueron a coger margaritas en una linda pradera ¿Qué mierda decía?, maldito Polonia, bueno, y aún no iban a una sex shop a comprarse revistas y videos pornos. —¿Es una escusa para tenerme en tu estúpida cama americana verdad?

—No, claro que no, ya no quiero islas.

—Para con tu estúpida bipolaridad… enserio…

—No es eso… Dylan…— se acercó a su oreja con sumo cuidado, rozándola con sus labios estremeciendo al mayor, haciéndolo gemir luego al morderla, America era fogoso, todo se lo debía a Brasil o gran parte, quizá su amante tenía mucho "amour" más que dar, mierda, le salió francés, pero bueno, él tenía mucha pasión que entregar.

—¿Qu-é quieres? —la mano del menor baja, baja hasta zonas vitales, zonas que lo harían retorcerse del placer y en el fondo… lo quería, maldición, era un pervertido con ganas.

—Quiero llegar más profundo esta vez…mais, mais, mais…

—¿Qué más profundo que el sexo? ¿Qué más profundo que tener tú ***censurado***dentro mío? ¿Qué más quieres de mí si no mis besos y mis gritos?—le sonrió sintiendo ya la mano del menor apretando su zona, su país más sensible, tiró su cabeza hacia delante mientras le recorrían un mar de sensaciones que se rebozaban en su pecho y hacían tiritar su cuerpo o lo removían con fuerza. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su cuerpo se hacia impulsivo, su caballerosidad inglesa y alemana se estaba manchando y carcomiendo por el morbo.

—Después de esta noche no crearemos islitas… tendremos** países**…—con eso se tumbaron en la cama entre besos para crear el terremoto más grande que hubiera existido hasta ahora.

Sí, fue uno de los más grandes, aquel que podía mover los mares, sus besos derrumbaban murallas, conectaban lagos y formaban ríos, unían manos y encantaban hasta al más duro general de un ejército. Eso conseguían.

Y sí, así era un día común entre America y Europa, no todos los días discutían por tener o no tener más países, pero claramente así se podía llevar su relación, aunque pareciera que se odiaran, aunque hace tiempo atrás America había sido ese pequeño adorable para Europa hoy en día siguen queriéndose, siguen amándose, incluso en secreto y tras largas discusiones. No importa que tanta diferencia cultural o diferentes opiniones poseyeran, lo importante es que al final podían sonriese y decir: "Te amo", en el idioma que hiciera falta lo dirían.

* * *

><p>Y eso, sé que este fic estuvo raro y quizá es mejor que nunca escriba de los continentes de nuevo aunque a mí me parecen personalmente simpáticos a sus maneras.<p>

America/Alexander: Es bipolar, no tsundere, a veces de buenas y otras de malas, pero suele ser más alegre por naturaleza, hasta infantil. Cuando le tocan a los indígenas se pone algo cascarrabias, siente que no defendió sus raíces como debió, incluso de sí mismo, Alex tiene la visión de "Los conquistados", por eso a veces no le cae del todo Europa, aunque en el fondo lo ame y muuuy a veces lo admira, su geografía es más amplia que la de Dylan, es más alto. Mide: 1,82 Ojos: Azul oscuro. Pelo: Negro azabache. Piel: Blanca, pero no al nivel de Europa.

Europa/Dylan: Es algo reservado y no se altera con facilidad pero cuando explota explota y grita insultos en todos los idiomas que se conozca, a veces se enreda con que idioma usar, pero no detesta ninguno. Fue algo así como un "Padre" para America, pero luego, de apoco y gracias a los cariños inapropiados que le dedicaba Alexander aprendió a desearlo de otra manera. Es elegante, pervertido y conservador, también "era" enamoradizo, algún día diré porque. Mide: 1,78. Ojos: Ojos turquesa, o sea, azul verdoso. Pelo: Rubio ceniza algo oscuro. Piel: Blanca.

Notas:  
>-Europa, según un mito en la civilización griega era una mujer y tuvo hijos, por lo tanto, puede tener "naciones" (?)<br>-Brasil es el país con más aguante en el sexo, el mejor en ello, por lo tanto America es mejor en las noches.  
>-Europa es más pervertido que America, deberían saber porque.<br>-America tiene más países latinos que ingleses, por eso a Ale le gusta hablar español y le tiene algo de bronca por algunos asuntos a su parte gringa.  
>-Son seis continentes, contando ala Antártida, pero esta última no está disponible, es como "invisible", es algo así como Canadá pero más invisible. Por eso no se acordaban.<p>

PD: Me siento orgullosa de ser americana (L) ;D  
>PDD: No sé como es Asia, África u Oceanía, pero sé que Antártida es invisible (?)<br>PDDD: Subiré un fic muy raro pronto, espero no me maten.

Espero que le gustara a alguien por más raro que fuera. Saludos a todos/as los/as americanos/as y europeos/as que lean esto ;D, ¿Viva el America/Europa? XDD


End file.
